


Scene V: Unexpected Encounters

by TheEigthPillarGeneral



Series: In Pursuit of a Thief [5]
Category: Ghost of Tsushima (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Mongol Invasion, Bonding, Cool Grandma Masako Gives Advice, Courtship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEigthPillarGeneral/pseuds/TheEigthPillarGeneral
Summary: In which Jin and Yuna travel to Ariake for training, and discover that rumours are beginning to spread after meeting Lady Masako Adachi.
Relationships: Jin Sakai/Yuna
Series: In Pursuit of a Thief [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136030
Comments: 16
Kudos: 24





	Scene V: Unexpected Encounters

**Author's Note:**

> At last, we finally meet Lady Masako! Plus, the courtship continues between Jin and Yuna, even as they train in a dojo!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

At last, the day of their trip to Ariake has arrived. The sky is still very dark, but it won’t be long before the light of dawn slowly rises from the horizon.

After quietly waking up and freshening herself up, Yuna changes into her clothes and ties her hair up before gathering her sword, bow, and quiver of arrows. And once she’s written a short message to Taka, informing him about her departure, she gathers her supplies and heads to the stables to retrieve her horse.

Just as she’d promised, Yuna heads to the maple tree of the training ring beside Omi Lake to wait for Jin. Her horse’s saddle has all the supplies she needs for the trip, and she is more than ready to make this journey.

As she eats her onigiri for breakfast, Yuna looks around the place, inhaling the fresh air. 

The whole world is so quiet in the early morning hours. Apart from the rustling of fallen leaves and the occasional snort from her horse, everything is quiet and peaceful.

Somehow, Yuna can’t help but feel a little eager for this trip to Ariake. The thought of training amidst the leaves of the Golden Forest is quite a tempting one, and Jin might also have some surprises that he plans to show her during the trip.

And hopefully, this training will go well.

Her thoughts are interrupted by the sound of approaching horse hooves, and Yuna turns around just in time to see Jin arriving at the training ring on horseback.

Today, he’s wearing a set of black, white, and teal armour over his torso, the colours of Clan Sakai, but is noticeably missing the shoulder guards, helmet, and neck-guard that is typical of a samurai. The sleeves of his black shitagi stop right at his elbow and show off his well-defined forearms, and upon his back are a half-bow and a quiver of arrows.

Simply put, he’s as effortlessly handsome as always.

Jin dismounts his horse and approaches Yuna, that same gentle smile crossing his face.

“Good morning, Yuna,” he greets. “I hope you slept well.”

“I did.”

“That’s good to hear.” Jin mounts his horse once more. “Are you ready to travel?”

“I think I am,” Yuna says, mounting her own horse. “Let’s get going.”

“Of course.”

With that, Jin snaps the reins of his horse and takes off down the path, and Yuna quickly follows to ride beside him.

The sun continues to rise as they travel down Toyotama towards Izuhara, and the sky gradually starts to become much lighter by the time they reach Akashima, the closest prefecture to the Izuhara border.

“What do you have in mind for today, Jin?” Yuna asks as they ride through the Old Togo rice fields.

Jin looks ahead, thinking about Yuna’s question.

“Ariake is a nice place for training,” he tells her. “It’s been some time since I last visited, but I know some hidden gems that Ariake has to offer.”

“I see.”

“It’s also the territory of Clan Adachi,” Jin adds. “So we might just run into Lord Adachi and Lady Masako if we’re lucky.”

Yuna notices just how Jin seems to smile at the mention of Clan Adachi, and she can’t help but feel curious.

“How close are you with Clan Adachi?” she asks.

“Clan Adachi is an ally of both Clan Sakai and Clan Shimura,” Jin explains. “When I was a boy, my mother would take me to Omi Lake along with Lady Masako and her sons whenever they visited. I wouldn’t say we’re the strongest of friends, but Shigesato and Yasunari were good company.”

By now, they’ve finally crossed into Izuhara, and are travelling past Castle Kaneda into Hiyoshi.

This little insight into Jin’s life is quite interesting, Yuna thinks. It appears that he’s not as close to the sons of other noblemen as she’d thought he would be. 

Eventually, by mid-morning, they finally arrive at Lake Izuhara, and Yuna can’t help but stare out at the brilliant-blue waters of the lake as a gentle breeze blows through the tall pampas grass.

From the corner of her eye, she notices Jin looking at her with an unreadable gaze for a moment.

“Ogawa Dojo is a good place to practice your skills with the sword,” Jin tells her. “It’s on the border between Ariake and Hiyoshi, very close to the Golden Forest. We could train there, if you wish.”

Yuna considers this for a moment.

It’s true, a dojo does sound like a good place to practice the blade, but it’s still a rather public place. What if people were to see them together?

Yet somehow, she doesn’t really mind anymore.

With that, she nods.

“Sounds like a good idea,” Yuna concedes. “Lead the way, Jin.”

It still feels rather strange to use his first name, yet it’s definitely quite the honour.

The ride to Ogawa Dojo is short, and fortunately, it seems like there aren’t too many people within the grounds.

They do get a few pointed looks from others within the dojo, but no one says anything as they head to their own private corner to train.

Yuna practices everything she has learned from Jin, wielding a bokken as she strikes the targets and performs the stances that he’d taught her. For the most part, training goes pretty well, and she’s slowly beginning to improve even more.

From the corner of her eye, she notices Jin regarding her with a small smile.

“You’re getting even better, Yuna,” he praises her.

Yuna returns the smile. “You taught me well,” she tells him, tucking the bokken back into her obi.

And for a moment, she’s struck by the very sight of Jin right before her.

The way he stands in the courtyard amidst the golden leaves drifting to the ground, he looks simply resplendent. He carries himself with that same dignified, aristocratic air so effortlessly, but that’s also when she notices a strangely wistful expression on his face, as though he’s contemplating the transience of his own life.

Is something bothering him? Why does he seem so perturbed?

“Jin?” Yuna says softly. “Are you alright?”

Jin blinks, looking somewhat startled for a moment before he schools his expression into a calmer one.

“I’m fine,” he tells her. “I was just… preoccupied.”

Yuna raises an eyebrow, not really believing him, but conceding. She won’t force him to talk if he’s not ready yet.

As she resumes training again, Yuna recalls their ride here and how she’d gotten a little glimpse into Jin’s childhood, when he’d told her about spending time at Omi Lake with the sons of Clan Adachi.

He seems like a rather lonely man, Yuna has to admit. And now that she thinks about it, his genuine kindness towards her is making a bit more sense.

Why is it that her heart aches at the thought of Jin being so lonely?

Knowing she can’t really let this slide, she stops practicing her sword swings and turns to look at Jin.

“You know…” she begins, getting Jin’s attention. “You seem like you have a lot on your mind.”

“Do I?” Jin asks, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes,” Yuna says, regarding him gently. “I don’t know what exactly is bothering you, but… if you ever feel like talking about it, I’ll be glad to listen to you.”

Jin smiles at her, and it’s a smile so full of warmth and gratitude that it makes Yuna’s heart flutter.

“Thank you, Yuna,” he says, taking her hand and squeezing it slightly. “That means a lot to me.”

Yuna can’t help but smile back at him. “You’re welcome, Jin,” she says.

“Well, now here’s a face I haven’t seen in a very long time.”

An unfamiliar voice interrupts the moment, and Yuna quickly pulls her hand back as she and Jin turn towards the source.

Approaching them is a young man, probably a little older than Jin, in samurai armour coloured white and sea-green. At his side are two children, a boy who appears to be eight years of age, and a girl who seems to be five-years-old.

And following them is an older woman in the same kind of armour over a blue shitagi, her long graying hair tied in a low ponytail. Her eyes are sharp, but she regards Jin warmly as they draw closer.

Jin smiles at the newcomers, bowing to them in greeting. “It’s been a while, Shigesato,” he says warmly. “And it’s a pleasure to see you, Lady Masako.”

“Likewise, Jin,” the older woman, Masako, responds. “It’s good to see you too.”

_ So that is Lady Masako.  _ Yuna muses, admiring the older woman for a moment.

Masako then looks at Yuna, raising an eyebrow. “And who is this?” she asks.

Yuna does not miss the way Jin averts his eyes almost shyly before speaking, and she can’t help but feel amused.

“This is Yuna,” he says. “She’s a… friend.”

Stifling a chuckle, Yuna bows in greeting. “A pleasure to meet you,” she says.

Surprisingly, Masako’s gaze is intrigued, but she gives her a smile before nodding.

“It’s nice to meet you, Yuna,” she tells her.

Jin continues to introduce Yuna to Shigesato Adachi, the oldest son of Clan Adachi, and in turn, they get introduced to his children: Mitsutoshi, his son, and Nariko, his daughter.

“Father has told us many stories about you, Lord Sakai,” Mitsutoshi tells him, almost starstruck.

“Did he now?” Jin asks, crouching down so he’s at eye level with him. “What kinds of stories did he tell you?”

“He told us about how you could swim farther than him and Uncle when you were children,” Mitsutoshi explains, speaking with a formality that’s far from childish. “You could swim all the way to the little island all the way out on Omi Lake!”

Watching Jin interact with the two children, Yuna can’t help but smile fondly at the sight. Jin is very gentle towards them, and yet he treats them with a respect that she’s only seen adults give each other.

And somehow, this very sight makes Yuna’s heart melt even more than ever.

* * *

Jin has to admit, he certainly hadn’t expected to run into both Shigesato and Masako today. Then again, he can’t really complain about it, since he does have fond memories of them both.

As it turns out, Shigesato has decided to bring his children to the dojo for the sake of demonstrating basic combat skills along with Masako.

“So, what are you doing all the way out here, Lord Sakai?” Shigesato asks, folding his arms across his chest.

“I brought my friend here to train,” Jin says, not wanting to elaborate beyond that.

After all, he’s not too sure just how he may react to learning about their courtship.

Fortunately, Shigesato seems to accept it as an answer, and heads out to a different part of the courtyard with his children to start training them.

As Jin leans against the wall while watching Yuna continue her training, that’s when he notices Masako approaching him.

“That woman, Yuna,” she begins, her voice low. “She is more than a friend, isn’t she?”

Much to his dismay, Jin feels heat spreading across his face. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he tries to deny.

“Oh, don’t even try and hide it, Jin,” Masako chides him. “I’ve lived a lot longer than you, and I could see the way you hesitated when telling me about her. And besides… I’ve heard rumours that you’ve been courting a woman in Omi Village.”

_ Wait, what? _ Now, Jin fully turns to look at her in surprise at this piece of information.

There have already been rumours about his courtship? And they’ve spread as far as Izuhara?

_ No wonder those people in the dojo were looking at us strangely…  _

But how did those rumours even spread this far? Regardless, there is no use in trying to lie to Masako, especially since it would be an insult to her.

With a sigh, he rubs the back of his neck before answering.

“You’re right,” he confesses. “I’m actually courting Yuna.”

Masako just smirks almost triumphantly. “I knew it,” she says. “You really aren’t as good at hiding it as you think you are, Jin Sakai.”

“How did those rumours spread so fast, though?” Jin wonders.

“Maybe it’s because neither of you are as subtle as you think you are,” Masako points out. “Anyways, how exactly did you two meet each other?”

Jin smiles fondly as he recalls that fateful day.

“There was a bandit attack at an inn in Kubara,” he begins. “My kashindan and I had set out to put an end to it as soon as we could, but by the time we got there, the bandits had already been defeated. It was Yuna who had killed them all while defending her younger brother.”

Masako raises an eyebrow, clearly amused. “It’s almost exactly like how Harunobu and I met,” she says.

“I guess so,” Jin agrees. “As it turned out, she and her brother were travelling to Omi Village, so I got to meet her again. And after some time, she gave me permission to court her.”

“So you like strong women, then?” Masako teases. “I can’t be too surprised, really.”

Yet again, Jin flusters as he looks away. She really knows just how to get to him, doesn’t she?

“Does your uncle know about this?” she asks, becoming more serious now.

Jin slowly shakes his head. “I don’t think he does,” he says.

“It’ll only be a matter of time before he finds out,” Masako warns him. “He’s inviting Clan Oga from the mainland for the winter solstice festival, have you heard?”

A sigh escapes from Jin as he recalls the letter. “He told me about it,” he says. “He mentioned that Lord Oga has a daughter around my age, and I know full well what he means by that.”

In fact, it’s been bothering him this past while. What is he supposed to say to Yuna about this? How can he explain that his uncle wants him to get married off to a noblewoman by winter?

Masako sighs softly. “It’s not easy, Jin,” she tells him. “But in my experience, it’s best to be honest. So just write back and tell your uncle that you are already courting someone else to prevent any misunderstandings.”

Yes, that does sound like a good idea. But what will Lord Shimura say if he learns that Jin is courting a peasant woman, and not a noblewoman? 

He can try to lie and say that Yuna is from a minor noble family. Surely that will work, right?

No… Lord Shimura knows every single noble clan on Tsushima. He is the jito, after all. There’s no way he’d believe it.

_ Unless…  _

An idea begins to form in Jin’s mind.

He then turns to face Masako, truly grateful for her guidance.

“Thank you, Lady Masako,” he tells her sincerely. “I will write to him and inform him about my courtship.”

“You’re welcome, Jin,” she says. “I hope Lord Shimura will understand. And even if he doesn’t, I’ll be in your corner.”

With that, Lady Masako takes her leave, heading towards her son and grandchildren.

“Jin.”

Yuna approaches him, taking a swig of water from her gourd before moving to stand next to him.

“Yuna,” Jin greets, standing upright. “You did well. We’ll take a moment’s rest, then we’ll start heading back to Omi Village.”

“I saw you talking to Lady Masako,” Yuna says. “What were you two talking about?”

Jin pauses for a moment before answering.

“She asked me about you and how we met,” he tells her. “She also told me that there are rumours about our courtship going around, and it’ll only be a matter of time before my uncle finds out.”

Yuna looks at him in surprise. “She already knows?”

She looks rather nervous; understandably so.

“Do not worry, Yuna,” Jin reassures her as he leads her to the stables. “Lady Masako supports us. But… there is something that has been bothering me this past while. I’ll tell you while we ride.”

They mount their horses and ride out of the dojo, riding through the Golden Forest as they begin to make their way back to Toyotama.

As they ride through the Jade Hills in Hiyoshi Prefecture, where no one else is around, that’s when Jin decides to tell her.

“My uncle has invited Clan Oga from the mainland for the winter solstice festival at Castle Shimura,” Jin explains. “He’d told me about it in his letter.”

“What else did he tell you?” Yuna asks.

Jin stares out at the horizon. “He told me that Lord Oga has a daughter of marrying age, almost close to my age, actually,” he responds. “He didn’t say it outright, but the expectation is clear: he wants me to marry Lord Oga’s daughter.”

Now, Yuna looks rather bothered at this information.

“Are you going to marry her, then?” she asks, as though expecting him to end their courtship.

“I don’t plan on ending things between us,” Jin promises her. “But I will have to tell him about how I am courting you. And I must admit… I’m a little anxious about it. I don’t think Lord Shimura will be too pleased.”

“Right. Because I’m a peasant,” Yuna says almost bitterly. “And I’m from Yarikawa.”

And that’s another factor as well. Lord Shimura won’t be too thrilled to know that his nephew is courting a woman who comes from a place where he’d put down a notoriously bloody rebellion, that’s for sure.

By now, they’ve passed by Castle Kaneda, and their horses are now trotting through Himiko’s Garden towards Toyotama.

“I have an idea, Yuna,” Jin tells her. “We can pretend that you are from a noble clan from Iki Island.”

Now, Yuna looks at him in disbelief. “A noblewoman from Iki Island?” she repeats. “Will your uncle really believe that?”

“He will if we practice enough,” Jin tells her, a smile playing at his lips. “And we can include Taka as well, and teach him how to act like a nobleman.”

Yuna seems to consider this idea for a moment.

“This is the craziest idea I’ve ever heard in my whole life,” she mutters.

Then, to Jin’s pleasant surprise, she gives him a cunning smile.

“Let’s do it.”

That simple response is enough to raise Jin’s spirits, and the rest of the ride back to Omi Village is practically a blur.

Is this plan crazy? Yes, a little. But surely it’s worth trying, right?

Before long, they arrive at Omi Village, right as the sun is beginning to set.

This time, Jin rides with Yuna back to her lodging in town, and he even escorts her to the doorway, taking her hand in his own.

“Thank you for today, Jin,” Yuna says with a smile. “I really enjoyed myself.”

“So did I,” Jin tells her. “But our courtship is going to change a little from tomorrow onwards.”

“Oh?” Yuna raises an eyebrow. “What for?”

“So I can help you become a noblewoman.” Jin brushes his lips against her fingertips before releasing her hand. “I hope you are ready for it.”

Yuna smiles at him. “Well, I’m definitely looking forward to it,” she says. “Besides, it sounds rather nice.”

As hard as it is to imagine Yuna acting like a refined, graceful noblewoman, Jin is confident that if they work hard enough, they can fool Lord Shimura into believing that she is indeed a member of nobility.

“I shall be counting down the hours,” Jin says with a soft smile. “Have a good night, Yuna.”

“You too, Jin,” Yuna says warmly. “And thank you.”

It’s with those words that they part ways for the evening.

And as Jin returns to the estate for the night, an unfamiliar yet pleasant warmth continues to linger within him; one that he hopes to feel more often in the future.

**Author's Note:**

> And now, there's going to be a little bit of a "My Fair Lady" spin, where Jin will try and help Yuna act like a noblewoman in order to impress Lord Shimura and convince him that she is of nobility. And it's definitely going to be interesting to write out!
> 
> Please let me know how I did, and have a good one!


End file.
